recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz Talker
Blitz Talker (ブリッツ・トーカー Burittsu Tōkā) is a secondary character from cyberpunk hard-boiled genre manga and anime Code・Babylon. He is a middle-aged ex-detective and bounty hunter/mercenary, and the partner of the main character. He works for the Flashlight Detective Office, which specializes in hunting down demi-humans and synthetic monsters. He talks like he thinks he's a tough guy and likes to appear out of the darkness. He uses bullets made for cyborgs, a Gravity Bomb. Personality He likes to talk like a tough guy and likes to appear out of the darkness. History Blitz first appears in episode 4 where he is talking with Alicetelia February and Altair about Alicetalia's creator. Blitz later appears in episode 6 as he helps Mamika and Alicetalia fight against Selesia and Meteora. The fight continues on and Yuya challenges Blitz to a rematch, but Blitz, Mamika and Alicetalia had to retreat when Rui arrived. It is revealed in episode 12 by Alicetaria that Blitz's daughter was killed. Relationships Chika Ohsawa - Upon learning learning about the real world, and that his own world, his life, and his tribulations were all made for the sake of "entertainment," Blitz's shows great hatred to the world of the gods as well as his own creator, who he desired to kill. Therefore, Blitz fully supports Altair's plan to destroy the real world. When accosting his creator, Blitz had asked Chika on why she made him kill his own daughter. As Chika replied it was simply to "make the story more interesting," an apoplectic Blitz had shot his creator and called her a devil for her willingness to write tragedies for her creations to experience. Before Blitz was able to kill his creator, his hatred ebbed away when seeing that his daughter was revived. While Blitz was able to reconcile with his own creator, he still thinks negatively about her as he comments that he prefers to live in his own world while preferring to not live in the same world as Chika. Ryusuke - The protagonist of Code・Babylon, as well as Blitz's partner where Blitz is surprised that Ryusuke is the main character of his world. Like many protagonists, Blitz notes that Ryusuke's motives are simple and that people similar, to Ryusuke, seems to be a common trope. Powers and Abilities Weapons Handgun - Blitz wields a handgun he can shoot with at rapid succession. Gravity Bomb - Blitz has a special type of bullet he can use called a Gravity Bomb which can cause massive damage as well as break shields. This was first shown when Blitz used the bullet against Meteora Österreich to destroy her shield and send her flying back into a boulder. Equipment Gravity Watch - Blitz wears a watch that if the top is turned the watch gives Blitz the ability to fly. Gallery character_c08_img_01.png|Official full body art. character_c08_img_02.png|Official headshot. character_c08_img_03.png|Official headshot. Re Creators - 07 - Large 22.jpg Re Creators - 04 - Large 26.jpg|Alicetelia February Points her Lance at Blitz Re Creators - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Blitz aims his gun Re Creators - 07 - Large 12.jpg|Blitz Looks at Gigas Makina Re Creators - OP1 - Large 03.jpg|Blitz in the Opening of the Anime Re Creators - 14 - Large 24.jpg|Blitz and his Daughter Drawn by Shunma Suruga Trivia * Blitz Talker is a serious-looking gunman whose appearance in the opening firing his gun is framed and directed to look just like Emiya Kiritsugu, another anime that Ei Aoki previously directed. And just to further the parallel, he's also a father, a pragmatic killer, and uses special bullets to defeat magic. His world is said to be a gritty cyberpunk crime drama like Psycho-Pass or Ghost in the Shell. * Blitz's handgun closely resembles that of Russian RSh-12 anti-materiel revolver. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Creations